The inventive concepts relate to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to integrated circuit devices including a nonvolatile vertical memory device.
As information communication devices become increasingly multifunctional, a large capacity and high integration of integrated circuit devices including a memory device may be desired. With a reduction of the memory cell size for high integration, operation circuits and wiring structures included in the memory device for operation and electrical connection of the memory device are becoming complicated. Accordingly, there is a demand for integrated circuit devices including a memory device having excellent electrical characteristics while having an improved degree of integration.